


cock up for red, white, and blue

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Series: 616 Stony Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: (aren't we all thou?), Blow Job, Commander Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Tony's horny for the Commander suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin: Tony's horny for Commander Rogers
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 616 Stony Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396459
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	cock up for red, white, and blue

**Author's Note:**

> A. I was gonna name this fic "horny for red, white, and blue" but then greenberg suggested this and here we are  
> B. Bingo!

“Not that I’m complaining,” Steve is saying overhead as Tony falls to his knees to deal with Steve’s stubborn utility belt. The fact that Steve’s crotch and straining erection is right in his face is a mild distraction but Tony’s a man on a mission. “But you seem uhh more horny than usual these days.”

Tony makes a triumphant noise as he manages to get the belt off. He glances up with a grin, tenderness warring with lust as he takes in the high-flush coloring Steve’s handsome face and the happy glimmer in his azure eyes. 

“I sense you’re going somewhere with this,” he teases, relaxing as he spreads his knees and strokes Steve’s thighs. 

Steve’s gloved hand comes down to rake through Tony’s hair, causing the brunet to hum and tilt his head into the pleasurable touch. He loves it when Steve runs his fingers through his hair but Tony  _ especially  _ loves it when he’s wearing his gloves. 

“I’ve noticed a pattern of behavior,” Steve admits. 

Tony nods to indicate he’s following along even though the larger part of his brain is deeply enamored and enraptured by the rakish way Steve’s golden hair is falling over his forehead. It makes him look younger. Tony kind of wants to get up and kiss Steve but he’s  _ so close  _ to sucking Steve’s dick, so it’s a non-brainer to stay on his knees. (Plus he knows for a fact that Steve likes him on his knees.)

“I wasn’t sure about it at first but then I started keeping track and I realized that we’ve been having a lot more sex when I’m wearing my uniform.”

Grinning, Tony lets his fingers curl into the waistband of Steve’s pants and says, “Noticed that, have you?”

“Kinda hard to miss,” Steve quips back, grinning despite himself. 

His hand remains a steady, warm presence cupping the back of Tony’s head, not pushing or pulling Tony as he presses kisses into Steve’s pale skin, slowly inching his way towards the blond man’s heavy cock. The musky scent of it tempts Tony but he ignores it. He wants to tease Steve. 

“Do you have a thing for me in this uniform?” Steve asks curiously.

Peeking up at Steve through his lashes, Tony kisses the tip of Steve’s weeping cock. “Took you long enough to notice, Commander. What tipped you off?”

Steve’s hips jerk. Greedily, his mouth follows the motion but he’s too slow. The tip of Steve’s cock smears pre-come against Tony’s cheek. “Fuck!” Steve hisses overhead. “Pr-probably the time you asked me to fuck you with my gloves on.”

Before Tony takes Steve into his mouth, he asks, “Not the time you fucked me in your office?”

That had been a fantastic encounter. In the top 5 for Tony. Tony had ambushed Steve in his office and demanded the man keep his uniform on while fucking Tony. And Steve had obliged, fucking Tony so hard he’d been limping the next day. Totally worth it. 

Steve’s hand tightens in his hair, a choked sound slipping out as Tony takes him all the way in. Tonys sets a lazy pace, taking his time to suck Steve off. When Steve begins to gently thrust into Tony’s mouth, the ache in Tony’s jeans becomes too much for him to handle. He’s forced to take one hand off Steve’s ass and slide it down between his thighs. Because he’s a bit of a masochist, Tony touches himself through his jeans, moaning around a mouthful of Steve’s cock at the electrifying touch.

“Stop! Stop!” Steve pants, grip tightening to the point of pain. 

Tony pulls away with a soft pop. “What’s-”

The rest of his question is lost forever because Steve yanks him up into a searing kiss. Tony melts into the kiss, arms wrapping around Steve as their tongues slide wetly against each other. Steve’s gloved hands rapidly relieve Tony of his pants and underwear before they’re turning Tony around, pressing his chest and face into the wall. Before Tony’s caught his breath, Steve’s kissing his way down Tony’s spine. 

Tony’s breath hitches as Steve pulls his cheeks apart. “Fuck,” he breathes out.

“Getting there,” Steve promises. 


End file.
